welcome to the covenant
by daughterofsalem
Summary: Tyler falls for the new girl but has he messed everything up after taking Reid's dating 'advice? ....TylerxOC ON HIATUS
1. the beginning

**I do not own the covenant or any of the characters from the movie. I do however own all the new ones. enjoy ...**

* * *

_well this is...interesting_ i thought as i looked in the mirror at my new uniform. That's right, i'm in a new school, in a new town where i don't know a single soul apart from my brother. Me and my brother, Nathan, just got transfered here from Salem. Here being Ipswich. Why? because dad just got married...again, to another blonde gold diggin bimbo who's at least thirty years younger than him. Actually, this one maybe younger than me this time.

Don't get me wrong, our dad love us, he's just...always a little busy. He's the owner of some huge corperate company for something or whatever, i don't know i'm not really interested. All i know is that we're rich as hell. My dad and all of his past and present wives love it, Nathan and I, not so much. We prefer to work for the things we want instead of just having dad buy it.

Let me start from the beginning. My mom and my dad got married at a very young age, but they were madly in love. They had Nathan and me and life was always good. In fact, my mom is the one and only reason my dad is where he is today. You see, we all originate from Salem, but my dad always wanted to go to a big city and build an empire. My mom pursuaded him to do it, and he did. He moved to New York and became one of the greatest business men of all time, while my mom, Nathan and I stayed in Salem and cheered him on from the sidelines, so to speak.

I was twelve when it happend. My mom was killed in a car accident. My dad came back to Salem for the funeral, asked our grandmother to look after us and just went straight back to his life in New York, with only a two minute phone call every three months. At first Nathan and I were furious, i mean, come on, wouldn't you be? but then as we grew up, we just learned that different people have different ways of greiving. Living in denial was just my dad's way.

And so started the very long line of gold digging wives. Each younger than the last. Not to mension every single one of them hated us because it was pretty damn obvious that if anything happend to him, _**everything**_ would go to us. But this wife, oh this wife was crafty. Lauraine i think. Complete bitch, but like i said earlier, my dad likes to live in denial about certain things. Lauraine managed to convince my dad that sending me and my brother off to a bording school would be good for us...that way she can distance him from us and some how manage to get him to change his will leaving everything to her.

How do i know that? well let's just say she isn't opposed to bragging about her 'brilliant' plan outloud to all her friends on the phone. She's just a ditz. She's deffinatly the wife who hates us the most. She thinks that if she get's rid of our inheritance from our dad that Nathan and I will be left pennyless. Like i said, she's just a ditz. While mom was alive, dad put all the money he was making in mom's bank account just to be safe. Unlike all of dad's other wives, she was smart and she loved us. So she left everything to Nathan and I in the will. We don't have to wait until we're eighteen or anything. We got it straight away. I guess she knew we wouldn't just go and spend it. We both put our money away, about $5 million each, and earned the rest of our money if we wanted to buy anything.

So here we are, Nathan and I stood in front of a huge class room full of students, all rich and snobby looking down their noses at us, wait until they find out who our dad is, they'll all be fighting for our attention. It's stupid really. And it gets real old, real fast.

"well class, please welcome our new students, Nathan and Anna Worthington..." the teacher said. As soon as the name Worthington slipped out, all faces turned to realisation, shock and no longer were they looking down their noses at us. Nathan turned and looked at me with the same expression i'm sure i was wearing.

_here we go again..._


	2. im in trouble ::Tylers POV::

**I do not own the covenant or any of the characters from the movie. I do however own all the new people. enjoy...**

* * *

I was sat next to Reid in my English Lit. class trying to write down everything the teacher was saying. Reid usually makes fun of me for it, but he soon changes his oppinion when he needs my notes to pass a test. Like right now, he's poking me. Alot. "what?!" i whisper harshly. He looks a little taken back for a breif second but it is soon replaced with his infamous smirk as he points to the front of the class.

My breath catches in the back of my throat as soon as i lay eyes on her. Tall, thin but with curves, long silky dark her, bright green eyes..._she's beautiful_ I soon realise i've been openly staring at her with my mouth wide open when Reid nudges me in the side and says, "aww, i think baby boy likes what he sees" I quickly shut my mouth and try to look anywhere but at her. Obviously i'm failing miserably and blushing too just to make things worse.

As i'm trying to look away i notice Caleb and Pogue grinning over at me. _oh great, they know_ _'damn straight we know baby boy, and it's cute'_ i hear Pogue's voice in my head, it's only a matter of time before Caleb..._'you think she's beautiful?...wow Tyler, this is a first for you, you usually seem to shy away from girls' 'yeah, not to mension you only say yeah they're pretty, but you think she's beautiful' _and of course, can't have a Tyler-bashing session without the irritaion of Reid.

"well class, please welcome our new students, Nathan and Anna Worthington..." i hear the teacher say. And my heart dropps a little. _'baby boy, what's wrong?' _i hear Pogue ask.

When class finnished my 'brothers' and I were walking down the hallway towards the pool. It's time for swim class. "so, i'll repeat myself, what's wrong? as soon as Mr. Heath said their names you kinda looked...sad?"

"Pogue, she's Anna Worthington, daughter of Warren Worthington the third? ...she's rich, beautiful, powerful...she'd never go for a guy like me, not to mension, did you see her brother glaring at every male in the room, it was like...a silent warning. He could and deffiantly would kick my ass, especially if he knew the kind of thoughts i was having about his sister" oops, that last bit wasn't supposed to slip out. But of course, it did, and all three of them smiled, but only Reid asked.

"thoughts? what kind of thoughts, baby boy?...i think there might just be hope for you yet" he said while slinging his arm over my shoulder as we walked into the pool room, a little late. As soon as i looked up i stopped dead in my tracks, my brothers stopped and look at me confused before following my line of sight. There, stood at the edge of the pool in nothing but a swim suit, which all of a sudden looked a hell of a lot better than they ever have before, was Anna Worthington. My heart fluttered and i knew...

_i'm in trouble..._


	3. interrigation?

**I do not own the covenant or any of the characters from the movie. I do however own all the new people. enjoy...**

* * *

So i'm stood at the edge of the pool wearing this rediculuos excuse for a swim suit and in my hands i'm holding a pair of goggles and a swimming hat. Okay, the swim suit and goggles i can handle, but a swimming hat? forget it! no way! nu-uh not happening! I walk away from the pool and take a seat on the bleachers, happy to just sit back and watch everyone else walk around talking to their little group of friends.

This is actually the only class i'm ever going to be looking forward to. Projects, assignments, test, they aren't really me and my brother's thing, you know? we're swimmers. Two of the best actually. Okay so that last bit was a little ego boost for me but we are pretty good. Chances are we're better than most of the people in this room.

Growing up as a 'rich kid' you had to be a part of the 'rich scence' you know? so my dad enrolled Nathan and I in a swimming class when we were about eight and nine. Did i forget to mension that he'd hired an olimpic gold medalist swimmer to be our teacher? yeah so Nathan and I have had strick swimming classes since we were younger. I guess it's finally going to pay off when i beat their little snobby asses and get to see the looks on their faces. I love swimming, and now as i see the boys filing out of the changing rooms wearing nothing but speedos, i think i'm going to love it just that little bit more.

Just as i'm getting into some ...unapropreate thoughts i get a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see a girl with long dark hair and what looks like a nice perminant tan. She smiles at me and holds her hand out. "hi, i'm Kate Tunny, you're the new girl here, right?" ...okay, note to self, try and avoid the overly chirpy bunch. I shake her hand and offer a quick smile. "Anna Worthington, nice to meet you" i said kinda quietly. i'm actually quite shy. what? just because my thoughts make me out to be some loud mouth confident girl, doesn't mean it's true. I'm not loud, i hardly say anything to anyone and i'm deffinatly not confident. The only person i say more than five words to is Nathan.

"ohh, so you're that incredibly rich girl huh? what's that like?" wow, someone who genuinly didn't know about me. I look at her a little skeptically before choosing my words carfully. I don't really like divulging alot of information about myself and my 'family'.

"...different. Not always easy, but life never usually is" She looked at me for a second before a huge smiled appeared.

"avoiding the issue with carefully chosen words? yeah my boyfriend and his friends are just like that too...that must mean you've got some secrets best kept hidden, right?" well no matter if i make friends with this girl or not, i'm never telling her anything. In that small sentence, she just managed to tell me that her boyfriend and his friends avoid alot of questions, have some issues and have a huge secret that would cost alot of people if it were ever found out.

"i'm not avoiding the question, i gave you an answer. And when your father is the third richest man in the world, you have no secrets"

She was about to ask me another question when Nathan walked up behind her.

"did it ever occur to you that she's just shy and doesn't like strangers poking their noses where they don't belong?" Kate looked shocked at his bluntness, Nathan just stood staring her down with his arms crossed over his chest and i silently thanked the God's for bringing him over here so i didn't have to answer any more questions. I hate feeling like i'm being interrigated.

But that's when four boys walked up towards us. One of them with long-ish hair stood up to Nathan. "did it ever occur to you that you shouldn't be so damn rude to people?"

"well, 'nightrider', i wouldn't have to be so damn rude if people didn't go around asking questions they have no right to ask" oo, Nathan was getting riled up. He was always the over protective big brother, but i loved him for it, he always kept me safe. But on the other hand, the other guy looked ready to throw some punches. Now just because Nathan and I are rich kids, doesn't mean we're against throwing a few punches ourselves when needed.

"what did you call me?"

"you heard me, besides, maybe you should be less worried about me saving my sister from an unwanted and un-necessary interrigation and start worrying about the fact that your girlfriend here is going around divulging your little secret to everyone she talks to" The four boys looked completly shocked and sent a quick glance in Kate's direction. Right now, i could care less though, so i stood up and walked away with my brother.

"you okay?"

"yeah i'm fine, thanks though" He smiled and ruffled his light brown hair little.

"meh, don't worry about it, it's what brothers are for right?" i smiled and he slung his arm around my shoulder before leading me off to the other side of the pool. "have i ever told you about the time i went to New Mexico and found a pyramid?" I burst out laughing and shoved him slightly. He always knew how to cheer me up.

"shut up doofus, you were never in New Mexico" i laughed

"and how do you know that?"

"because we've practically been attached at the hip since birth"

"...oh yeah...oh shut up!" he said laughing.

_maybe Ipswich won't be as bad as i thought it would..._


	4. royally screwed ::Tylers POV:::

**I do not own the covenant or any of the characters. I do however own the new people. sorry it's so short. enjoy...**

* * *

"you told them our secret?!" Caleb shouted in a harsh whisper to Kate.

"what? no! of course not!"

"so what the hell was he talking about then?!" he asked her again. Kate looked over to Pogue for help but for this one, he was deffinatly on our side.

"i don't know, Caleb, all i did was introduce myself and try to start a conversation"

"what did you say?" Pogue finally decided to speak. Kate thought about it for a second.

"i asked her how it felt to be incredibly rich...she gave me some small quick answer, i said something about avoiding it and how you guys do that...i said something about how she must have some secrets or something then" Pogue noticably relaxed but Caleb was still pretty paranoid.

"and you're sure that's it?" he asked.

"yes Caleb, i swear to you i didn't tell them anything, i would never do that to you guys" i kind of felt bad for Kate so i decided to say something.

"well, it won't be entirely Kate's fault" all eyes turned to me.

"what are you talking about?" Caleb asked.

"you see, the Worthington's are ...different. They can be really charming and get you to do anything, and you won't even notice, it's how their father got some Japanese business deal...not to mension they're pro's at avoiding questions but giving you an answer at the same time, if that makes sense, not to mension they can read people like books, those two could easily take over the business world, they're just really...crafty you know?" Caleb seemed to really think hard about what i just said before he looked back up at me and then Kate.

"alright, alright then, Kate, i apologize that i blew up at you like that"

"it's okay Caleb, i know how much keeping this a secret means to you guys" Pogue sat down and wrapped his arms around her before kissing her on the head. I mean while looked over to the other side of the pool to see Anna stood laughing with her brother.

_yep, i'm royally screwed..._


End file.
